The Duran
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Odo confronts Kai Winn in Ops.


Title : The Duran  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Part: 1/?  
Rating : PG-13  
Pairing : Odo/Kira  
Timeline : The Reckoning  
Summary : Odo confronts Kai Winn in Ops.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to write much. But over the last several years I've managed to slowly write on a number of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong to Paramount.

00000  
Prologue  
00000

Ops stood abandoned in the rush to evacuate the station. The silent, towering dark gray metal making it oppressive with every violent convulsion.

The echoing of a holy battle reverberated like a heart struggling to beat. Made worse by the flicker of lights, and explosive rains of sparks from damaged conduits.

The hum of the turbolift cut into the catastrophic atmosphere. A golden robed blonde stepped off, moving rapidly to the science station.

" I see you haven't let your skills rust, Adami. " Odo said casually from his perch on the Chief's work station.

The Kai froze with her hand resting on the console. The icy eyes sweeping the entire room, and landing on him.

" Ital. " Winn greeted cautiously. " I wasn't aware anyone was still here. "

" I imagine not. Otherwise, you never would have entered Ops so recklessly. " Odo dropped to the lowest part of the floor.

" I suppose you've locked down the system. " Winn tucked her hands into her sleeves.

" And they will stay that way until the Reckoning is finished. "

" What of Major Kira? " Winn offered a kindly, understanding smile. " You would allow her to die, when we could stop all this, before any harm can be done. "

" You forgot, Adami. " Odo scoffed. " I know you. "

The smile faded slowly, breaking the mask the Kai had continued to wear since the Occupation. Beneth it was an almost cruel personality. Her blue eyes becoming so cold he felt his body shiver.

It was what lurked beyond the cold that concerned him. The beast she fought against every minute of every day.

" You should have accepted my offer. I would be much safer with you in charge of my security. " The Kai offered a true smile.

" I'm of better use here. " Odo replied. " Besides I would never put up with your less than legal activities. "

" Yes. I'm surprised you didn't have me charged with Bareil's murder. We both know you had more than enough evidence."

Odo frowned at the mention of the Major's dead lover. He'd been torn on what to do during the incident in question. Having a perfect understanding of the Kai, he'd been unsure if incarcerating her was the best path to take.

" You can thank Bareil for your continued freedom. " Odo gruffly admitted. " He asked me not to arrest you. Something about an Orb Vision. "

" I've never understood how anyone could put their faith in vague mystism. "

" On that, we both agree. " Odo eyed her closer. The lurking in her eyes strengthing.

" Unlock the system so I can end this foolishness. " She demanded suddenly. " I will not allow the fate of my planet be decided by aliens. "

" There was a time when you believed in the Prophets. "

" I learned my lesson the hard way. "

He flinched at the comment. The dark undertone of things best left in the past. Buried deep in Bajor's raped planet.

The beast glared back at him. Accusing him.

He'd hoped the beast, the insanity, would leave with the end of the Occupation. A few checks from the station had made him believe her mind had healed. At least until the day she'd arrived on DS9.

Despite the almost perfect mask of kindness, Odo knew her too well to be fooled. The mask had told him everything.

But never, never had he imagined it had grown so much.

Winn's right hand came out of her sleeve. The slightly trembling hand holding a small black weapon with a silver tip.

" You will unlock the system. "

Odo knew the weapon on sight. It had been painfully drilled into his memory. Dr. Mora had assured him the blue prints, and experimental models were destroyed.

" How did you get ahold of that? " He asked.

" My personal assisstant used to work for Mora. While he wasn't able to get hold of any data, he was able to rescue a single SX-1. "

" Which he then gave to you. " Odo grimanced.

He remembered the little beedy eyed squirt in question. Always watching everything, hovering in the background, trying to butt in where he wasn't wanted.

" I would hate to harm a friend, Ital, but I will if you force me. "

Over the years, he'd hidden a lot of his past from everyone, including Nerys. When they'd become lovers he'd considered telling her, but the words always seemed to get stuck in his throat.

He couldn't bring himself to admit he'd made a mistake in working for the Cardassian's. To admitting to the haunting guilt dogging his pagh. That his famous neutrality as Cheif of Security on Terok Nor was a lie.

Odo had conspired to reroute ships of Bajorans sentenced to execution. Collected blackmail and wielded it like a weapon to get sentences reduced or stayed.

So many nights he would secretly work with smugglers to get food and medicine for Bajoran's. Using most of his pay to hire freighter captains to sneak orphaned half-breed children and Bajoran's kept as pets out of Cardassian space.

Most of all, he'd worked closely with various ranjan's, prylars, and vedek's. Giving them names of bribable Cardassian's, warning's of arrest warrants, and various other help they needed.

It went against every moral in his body. There was no jusitice in terriorist's, or resisting the reigning government. Yet despite feeling it was wrong, he still did it.

The execution of three innocent Bajorans pushing him on. Their faces always there like scars refusing to fade.

But what would make Nerys steam was his relationship with Winn. When the Kai was a ranjan, he'd worked with her on a regular basis, developing a friendship.

Then again, Adami Winn had been a very different woman. Overly kind, perhaps too kind at times. Extremely religious with a powerful faith in the Prophet's. Willing to help anyone, Cardassian or Bajoran.

The Obsidian Order had changed that. They had changed her.

" And you know I won't go against the Major's faith. " Odo replied gently.

He missed the Winn from before. The woman who traveled the various camps, preaching faith and understanding, despite the Cardassian Soliders.

" Forgive me, Ital. " She whispered.

He saw her hand pull the trigger. A small red ball of energy hitting his chest. It expanded outward, rolling over his skin in painful waves.

Odo fought against the agony. Helpless to stop himself from going to first one knee and then the other. Hands scratched at the metal deck.

" What are the codes? " Adami inquired.

He shook his head. Jerking as another ball hit him, merging with the quantum energy already torturing him.

A hoarse grunt ripped from his throat. Almost but not quite a scream of pain. He would never give anyone the saisfaction. Not Garak, not the Founder's, and certainly not Adami.

" It... seems... you... learned...some..thing... else... from... the... Car... dass...ians. " He struggled to choke out.

The cruelity in her eyes increased so much he thought he was looking at Gul Sakul. A Cardassian known for his creative interrogation methods.

" And what did you learn from them? "

He gasped falling over onto his right side. The receptors in his eyes blurred making it hard to see. He could barely make out Winn twisting the silver tip on the weapon.

" I will miss having you around, Ital. " Winn tsked. " Unfortunately I don't think you'll give me what I want, and you know far too much to let live. "

A wide ray of red hit him, and his body exploded into a level of sensation he couldn't begin to label as pain.

Random bolts crackled over his skin. The pale coloring becoming parched, and flaky. Patches of black death appeared sparsely. Offering a blissful numbness with them.

Black spots littered his percepter's. What he used for hearing going deaf. Somewhere among his agonized screams, he thought a blue ripple went through Ops.

' Nerys...' He fought to pray. ' ..please be alright. '

Vibrations of noise tried to make it past the pain. Odo wondered if he should try to make sense of them, but another more intense wave of pain claimed him.

' Am I dying? ' He let his eyes slip closed. To tired to fight anymore. ' Where do Changeling's go when they die? '

And then he fell.

00000

Major Kira Nerys hopped off the biobed with aching muscles. Having your body taken over by a Prophet wasn't a gentle experience.

" I want you to take it easy for a couple of days. " Bashier absently tapped at a PADD. " I'll let the Captain know not to expect you on duty for a while. "

" Thank you, Julian. "

Her smiled wavered as she realized Odo hadn't arrived in the infirmary yet. Considering the intensity of his feelings, she expected him to come running just minutes after the battle.

" I'm sure he'll show up soon. " Bashier smirked.

" O'Brien to Bashier. We've got a medical emergency in Ops. We're performing a emergency transport right now. "

" What happened, Chief? " The Captain spoke up from Jake's bedside.

" It's Odo. " The Irishman said. " Dax is on her way down there now to explain. In the meantime, you might want to avoid letting the Major know. It's... It's not pretty. "

" I'm afriad it's too late. Bashier out. " Bashier glanced at her.

The humming of the transporter made her spin around. Fear gripped at her as it deposited her lover on the same bed Bareil died on.

" Christ..." Bashier cursed softly.

The thin man crossed the room in long strides, his tricorder already open and running.

Nerys followed him rapidly. Ignoring the doctor's loud commands to his scurrying staff.

She reached for the blacked, shedding hand but strong arms dragged her out of the room. The Major fought back. Her elbow striking at the hard stomach of whoever dared interfere.

" Major! " The Emissary's voice snapped.

She tore her eyes away from Odo. The Captain's own empathy snapping her out of the daze she'd fallen into.

" You have to let the doctor do his job. " The broad man gently pushed her into a nearby chair. " You can't help Odo in there. All you'll do is get in the doctor's way. "

" How is he? " Dax rushed in, panting from the long run.

" Bashier's working on him now. " The Captain turned to the Trill. " What I want to know, Old man, is what the hell happened? "

" The short version. " Dax grimanced. " Kai Winn. "

Rage churned in Kira's stomach. She'd never forgiven the Kai for her involvement in Bareil's death. Now Dax was indicating she had gone after another of Kira's lovers.

" And the long version? " Sisko demanded.

" When we got to Ops we found the computers locked down, and Kai Winn using a strange weapon on Odo. " Dax shrugged helplessly. " O'Brian's examing it now, but it'll be several hours before he can identify it. "

" What of the Kai? "

" Worf put her in a security cell. He's personally guarding her. "

The Major stood up. She wanted nothing more than to march over there and demand answers. But she wanted to know if Odo would recover more.

" I think I need to have a little talk with the good Kai. Dax, I want you stay here and let me know the minute Bashier has news. " The Captain ordered, glancing back at Kira. " Major, if I allow you to accompany me, can I trust you to behave? "

" Yes, sir. " She was lying through her teeth. The Captain knew it, and Dax defintely, knew it. However he simply nodded and started towards the security office.

She walked rapidly after him. Wishing she had her phaser on her. Better yet, the Klingon dagger Worf had given her for her last birthday.

The Major was no expert in torture, but she was willing to give it a try. If nothing else, she had experience skinning animals. Surely a Bajoran wasn't much different.

They entered Odo's office, and ducked through the side door to the holding cells. Three Bajoran officers were heavily armed and glaring darkly at the calmly seated Kai. Worf was glowering from the security console in the middle of the room.

She was a little surprised by the Bajoran's presence. All three were very spiritual. So much so she would think they'd be supporting the Kai, no matter what her actions.

" Good evening, Emissary. " The Kai kindly smiled. " Major. I'm glad to see you are well. "

Her arms trembled. Briefly fighting for the right to attack the smiling woman. The so-called spiritual leader to Bajor.

" My Constable is currently in the infirmary, and Commander Dax informs me you are to blame. " The Captain boomed.

" That's correct. "

Kira stepped to the Captain's side in disbelief. " You admit it? "

" Of course. " Kai Winn shrugged. " It makes little difference. "

" You sound as though you believe you won't be held accountable. " Sisko said.

" Because I won't. "

" You attacked a member of the Bajoran militia. " Kira leaned in dangerously. " Kai or not, you will be tried and convicted. Shakaar will see to it, and so will I. "

" You obviously don't know the Constable very well. "

Nerys pulled back at the humor in the blonde's voice. It was unsettling. A secret joke clearly hidden behind the concealed laughter.

" Meaning what? " The Emissary demanded.

" Meaning, should he survive, he will never press charges. " The Kai smirked.

" Now who doesn't know Odo very well. " Kira snapped back.

" Tell me, Major, what did Odo tell you about his time working for the Cardassians? "

The Major stared at the hint of black humor. She recognized the look from the Cardassian's where she was imprisoned.

" Let me guess. He worked within the boundaries of Cardassian law. An untouchable figure above solids and their petty bickering. "

" What does that have to do with anything? " Sisko demanded.

" Everything. You see, during the Occupation, I worked quite closely with the Constable. You might even say we were friends. " The Kai smuggly set back.

" Friends... do not torture each other! " Sisko strained.

" True, but if he was willing to cover up evidence concerning Vedek Bareil's unfortunate accident, then I'm sure he'll forgive this. "

Kira stared in shock. There was no way he would... That Odo...

" Odo would never..." Sisko started.

" Just like wouldn't be involved in the blackmarket? Or finacially support smugglers? " Kai laughed. " You will find, Emissary, that your precious shapeshifter isn't as honorable as he pretends. "

" I've heard enough of this nonsense. " Kira walked toward the door.

" You really should take a look at his personal files sometime, Major. You might find them very interesting. " The Kai called after her.

She paused in Odo's office, wanting nothing more than to turn around and beat the Kai until she begged for mercy.

The Captains hand clasped her shoulder, holding her in place. " Do you know anything about the files she's talking about? "

She glared at the Captain. " You don't honestly belive that crap! "

" I have trouble believing anything coming out of her mouth. " The Captain reassured. " However, I want to make sure all our bases are covered. Just in case. "

She had infrequently been in Odo's quarters since the first night she slept with Shaakar. After getting together, they had almost always used her rooms, and the few occasions they didn't, she was to occupied to think.

Never the less, she did recall seeing him messing with a false wall panel. She had been pretending to sleep so he never knew.

" I'll look into it. " She assured. ' Right, now. '

" Good. " Sisko started to leave. " Keep me updated. "

" Yes, sir. "

00000

She had to admit, if she hadn't seen Odo with the panel, she would never know it was there. The work was seemless. Very careful in design.

' I just hope he doesn't get to upset with me. '

Odo absolutely hated having his privacy invaded. She'd had to reign him in on a couple of occasions. Usually due to one of Dax's attempts at loosing him up.

He was very lenient with Nerys, but this was pushing things.

The Major dropped the panel, shining her wrist light into the space. A small chest set innocently. A very antique lock hiding it's secrets.

" Let's see what you're guarding. " She murmured.

It opened easily for her. The padlock falling off with barely any effort. It was rather pitiful considering Odo's usual paranoia.

She flipped the lid open. Inside two dozen Isolenire Rods. Each labeled in both Cardassian and Bajoran.

Kira picked up the chest, moving to Odo's personal computer. She inserted the first rod. Labeled simply financial.

Money wasn't her best subject. Not by a long shot, but she was able to make out some of what scrolled by.

Every strip of latnium he had ever recieved was listed, and accounted for in disturbing detail. She stopped scrolling on a familiar name.

Rullan.

A Cardassian smuggler. He'd been executed for collabrating with Bajorans. She wasn't too sure of the specifics, but she did remember he specialized in food and medical supplies.

She skimmed down. The name appearing on a weekly basis.

' Why would Odo have been paying a known smuggler? ' She wondered.

After all, he'd repeatedly claimed he was neutral during the Occupation. Always refusing to pick sides in the war.

She continued on through the data. A Vulcan name started to appear. This one she defintely knew. T'Vok was a freighter captain, famous in the Resistance, for transporting Bajoran cargo. If you could pay, of course.

" What in the Prophet's name was he transporting? "

There was no way he would ever sneak criminals out of Bajor. Odo was against anything illegal. Occupation or no.

Quarks name also appeared. Less frequently, to be sure, but appearing nontheless.

She switched rods, her frustration at the confusing info wearing on her. More data popped up, making her wonder if she hadn't stepped into an alternate dimension.

Hundreds of files on Cardassians was on the rod. Each one containing page after page of evidence. Pictures, DNA, witness reports.

Blackmail.

She jerked out the rod, and inserted another at random.

Names of Bajoran religious figures appeared. From simple ranjans to vedeks. Winn, Bareil, Koral, Bek.

Detailed history, arresst warrants, criminal records, even highly classified files. She quickly read through transactions including bribing Cardassain's.

Another rod. All detailing his contacts.

Another... This one on the Obsidian Order.

Finally she came to a stop in shock. The rod she inserted was a case file on Bareil. She didn't want to believe it, but the information slowly rolled down.

Odo had evidence of Winn's guilt.

This... this had to be a lie.

-  
To Be Continued


End file.
